french_song_contestfandomcom-20200216-history
French Song Contest 03
|supervisor=French ESC |cities=28 |debuting= |returning= |withdrawing= |system=ESC style |winning_entry= La chute est lente Alma |image2 = File:Alma - La chute est lente|thumb|left|350 px|The winning song of the third French Song Contest |caption1 = Slogan : "Open Your Flower"|venue = Palais des Sports de Grenoble}}Previous edition: French Song Contest #02 Following edition: French Song Contest #04 ---- The third edition of the French Song Contest has been held in Grenoble despite Pau won the second edition for the second time in a row and Nantes came second. The executive supervisor French ESC decided to avoid that some cities always host the contest to choose Grenoble, the third place of the second edition as Pau hosted the previous edition and Nantes, the runner-up, the first one. 28 cities took part in this edition, three more than the previous edition. Cannes, Chambéry and Territoire de Belfort all made their debut during this edition. Two semi-finals of 13 cities occured to determine which 6 cities in each semi-final would join Grenoble, the host, and Pau the previous winner in the final. On the 20th of August 2018, Alma has been crowned winner of the third French Song Contest, winning with the song "La chute est lente" for the city of breaking the winning streak of Pau. Alma is to date the only ESC French representative to win the contest. It’s also the first entry sung in French to win the whole while the two first winners sang in English. is the runner-up with 145 points. closed the podium with 137 points. Slogan & logo Inspired by the roses present on the Grenoble's blason, the supervisor has chosen the theme of the nature and flower. So the rose begin easily the logo of this edition. The slogan "Open The Flower" has come in the goal to give a message about the self-acceptance of his difference, while keeping the initial idea that led to the logo. Returning artists Semi-Finals ;Color key Qualified for the Grand Final Dead last First Semi-Final Out of the 13 participating cities in this semi-final, 6 qualified for the Grand Final: Corse, Clermont, Strasbourg, Metz, Montpellier and Nantes. Corse, Strasbourg and Nantes are all qualified for the Grand Final for the third time in a row while Clermont and Strasbourg are back after a unsuccessful previous edition. Metz qualified for their first final after have been eliminated in semi-finals for their debut. Metz won this semi-final with the impressive amount of 138 points making a gap of 37 points with Nantes the runner-up with 101 points. Clermont closed the Top 3 with 99 points while Rouen is dead last with 30 points. Among the thirteen songs, 7 were in French, 5 were in English, and the Strasbourg's song were sung in French & in English. Second Semi-Final Out of the 13 participating cities in this semi-final, 6 qualified for the Grand Final: Dijon, Cannes, Perpignan, Territoire de Belfort, Lyon and Orléans. Cannes and Belfort qualified for their debut, Lyon is back in final after a non-qualification during the second edition. Dijon qualified for the first time after have been disqualified due to issues with the supervisor. Orléans is for the first time in final and Perpignan for the second time in a row, never eliminated in semi-final since their debut. Perpignan won this semi-final with 139 points followed by Dijon with 127 points and Territoire de Belfort with 116 points whereas Rennes is last of this semi-final. Among the thirteen songs, 9 were in French, 2 songs were in English & 2 songs were sung in French & in English. Grand Final ;Color key Winning city Runner-up Third place Dead last Fourteen cities fought to win the third French Song Contest: the six qualified cities from the first semi-final, the six from the second semi-final, the host Grenoble and Pau which has been prequalified following Pau’s second victory last edition. Metz wins for the first time the contest becoming the second city to win after Pau winning the two first editions. Metz got a total of 166 points making a gap of 21 points with the runner-up Clermont which got 145 points. Therefore, Metz currently holds the record of points awarded to a city and made the biggest gap with the runner-up so far. Pau finished anyway on a honorable third place — which is the worst result of the city to date — with 137 points. Montpellier finished last with only 74 points becoming the lowest score ever gotten in the Grand Final of the contest. Category:Editions